The present invention relates generally to the field of radio frequency identification chips, and more specifically to enabling near field communications using indicators.
Electronic devices that provide near field communication (NFC) technology enable a user to perform a plurality of different actions. For example, the user can exchange contact details, data files, or payment information by activating the NFC technology on an electronic device. Additionally, a user may perform a payment process using an electronic device with NFC technology. A typical payment process may involve the user activating the NFC technology, such that the electronic device emits an RF (radio frequency) field and polls for the presence of a receiving electronic device (e.g., target payment provider). In some instances, an electronic device may interact with a receiving electronic device to establish an NFC link when a user positions the electronic device in the vicinity of the receiving electronic device. Often, the device may be capable of interaction with a number of different NFC systems which may be achieved through emulation by the devices of the characteristic interfaces of each of a number of said systems, whereby the user is prompted to select a method of NFC payment. The typical payment process using an electronic device with NFC technology can be a time consuming process, requiring the user to search through numerous applications, determining which NFC emulated card to select, and then selecting the appropriate NFC card profile on the electronic device.